


Littlest Of All

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6814429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Littlest Of All

Clint is the little brother that all other male Avengers are protective of and adore him very much.


End file.
